


Sanctuary

by txorakeriak



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Sibling Love, incestuous thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-29
Updated: 2006-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: They had sought shelter from the tempest in a little wooden shack in the forest, covered by the crowns of tall, dark trees.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)





	Sanctuary

They had sought shelter from the tempest in a little wooden shack in the forest, covered by the crowns of tall, dark trees. There was no fireplace, no proper door, just a little cold bench and a table, but it was dry, and even though the icy Northern wind still reached them, they were safe. Miles from home, but safe.

Faramir sat on one side of the bench, cuddled into a blanket he had found in his bag by chance, watching the wind and the rain bend the branches of the trees and toss leaves through the air, forcing them to dance to their tune.

Boromir sat on the other side, in the corner of the hut, leaning against the wall and watching his brother. Faramir had always taken pleasure in nature, even in tempests, and he had often danced through the gardens of Minas Tirith during the rain under Boromir's worried eyes, laughing at him because he didn't want to join in. 

Just like back then, despite being close to coming of age now, Faramir didn't pay enough attention to himself, didn't mind if he was wet or cold. 

Boromir tugged his coat more tightly around himself. "Little brother." 

Only then did Faramir look at him, his face flushed from the cold, his body shivering visibly under his thin blanket. 

"Yes?" Faramir's breath was like smoke in the icy air.

"Come here. You'll freeze to death."

Faramir crawled over to him and came to sit next to him, an arm around Boromir's shoulders as he draped the blanket over the two of them. 

Now Faramir was watching him as attentively as he had watched the weather before, studying his face, his moves. He didn't move, except for the occasional shiver when another icy gust of wind hit him. He just looked at him with a mysterious little smile on his face, and Boromir would have given the world to know what his little brother thought of him just then. 

The sudden close proximity and his brother's scrutiny made Boromir shift uncomfortably on the bench. He had learned long ago that he was not supposed to love his little brother as much as he did; he also knew that he couldn't help it; but it was either protecting Faramir or protecting himself, and the decision was easy. 

Boromir wrapped an arm around Faramir's waist, pulling him closer to warm him. 

He hadn't expected Faramir to come _that close_ , so close that his hot breath tickled his neck and sent shivers through his whole body. He hadn't expected Faramir to touch his cheek with his hand, gently tracing the lines of his face with his fingers. He most certainly hadn't expected Faramir to lean in and kiss him, hesitantly and chastely at first, but not for long. 

Boromir gasped, almost prepared to push Faramir away, but he couldn't do it. Driven by the temptation and unable to resist, he pulled his brother closer, and Faramir turned around, crawling into his brother's lap, his knees on either side of his hips before he leaned in again and kissed Boromir hungrily, as if he had starved for this his whole life.

"Faramir..." Boromir panted the name between kisses, almost like a prayer. He had long lost the power to fight, to tell Faramir that they were not supposed to kiss like that, touch each other like that, be so close to each other. That the bond of blood they shared forbade everything Boromir wanted so much and for which he didn't dare to ask.

When Faramir pulled back and smiled at him with kiss-swollen lips, Boromir had the chance to say the words, to tell Faramir to stop, but his throat was sealed. 

Instead, he heard the voice of his brother, deeper and softer than it usually was, like velvet against his skin. "I love you, Boromir," he said. "I love you."

Outside, the tempest reached its peak, thunder and lightning roaring through the air, the wind tearing down weak trees and branches and the rain pouring mercilessly on the roof of the hut in a steady rhythm.

Inside, the sun was shining through Faramir's eyes as Boromir pulled him into a tight embrace and whispered thickly, almost weeping with joy, "And I love you, little brother. Always."


End file.
